


A Future in Them

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [66]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Aughra, watching over her two gelflings





	A Future in Them

Aughra didn't believe that anything could be perfect. In the olden times, before the Crystal was sundered, the urSkeks had sought to make everything perfect, and nearly destroyed them all. The breaking of the Crystal had been hubristic and misguided at best.

Yet, now, as Jen and Kira looked upon Thra in its new glory, Aughra was almost willing to see them as perfect. Jen, seeking to do right without much guidance, and Kira, so willing to give all were the best hope of a strong future for Thra.

Perhaps it was time to rest, and leave Thra to them.


End file.
